


A Good Date For A Wedding

by AlyssiaInWonderland



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: (though its never really brought up in the fic he is trans), ADHD Jim Kirk, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Autistic Character, Autistic Spock (Star Trek), Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Lesbian Nyota Uhura, Matchmaking, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Trans Spock (Star Trek), Weddings, i've forgotten how to tag dammit, sorta?, ummm idk how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 00:33:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssiaInWonderland/pseuds/AlyssiaInWonderland
Summary: When Leonard gets invited to his ex-wife's wedding he's sure he'll be eaten alive, but wants to go because he can't miss the chance to see Joanna. Jim and Nyota get involved, in their usual, well-intentioned, meddling way, and match-make him a date - Spock.This is what happens!





	A Good Date For A Wedding

Leo sprawled on the sofa, a half-empty tumbler of bourbon in his hand. The bottle was still open, a small ring of the alcohol wrapped around the base and seeping into the wood of the table. His phone vibrated against the table, disrupting the pooled spillage and making the amber liquid shimmer in the dim light. He watched it move, his eyes slowly focusing through the drunken haze pervading his senses. He could hear a faint knocking at the door, but he ignored it in favour of picking up the crisp white card thrown carelessly on the table. One of the edges was now soaked in the bourbon, but he picked it up anyway, staring at the writing.  
  
_You are invited to attend the wedding of Jocelyn Honey Leland-Darnell and Clay Johnathon Treadway.  
  
_ Leo wasn’t entirely certain why the invitation had hit him so hard. He knew he was entirely over Jocelyn – but he hadn’t been this morose about his divorce since the first months after it. He could feel the familiar bitterness and depression settling into his bones. It wasn’t the reminder of Jocelyn moving on; it was that she had moved on and here he was, desperately clinging to the monthly visitation he had with his Joanna, unable to afford a high-powered lawyer with his under-paid and overworked Doctor’s wages. She had gone back to an old lover, which both heightened and lessened the sting. He knew Clay, from back when he had been a child in Georgia. A good man, if a little cheap. Leo didn’t have the energy or co-ordination to smirk; Clay and Jocelyn were both tight with their money. Leo’s bank account knew painfully just how expertly Jocelyn could drain others and hoard her own.  
  
The scratch of a key in the lock made him look up for a moment, but his reactions were so slowed that the door had closed and opened by the time he started to stand. The familiar rustle of a coat being slung on a peg, and then he heard Jim’s voice, catching a little with what he distantly recognised to be worry. He let himself sink back into the sofa, taking a drink and clutching at the invitation loosely.   
  
“Bones? I’ve been calling you, where are you?” Jim pushed open the door to the living room, and silently moved over to Leo, taking the glass and the invitation from his unresisting hands. “Hey, Bones. You doing ok?”  
  
“I’m fine, kiddo.” Leo let his hands drop to his sides, inaction curling around his body and slumping him into the sofa again. He knew he would have laughed, if his words weren’t slurring and the world wasn’t spinning into three different phases, three identical Jim’s who were sitting on the edge of the sofa, blue eyes striking and concerned.

“I don’t know about you, but to me ‘fine’ doesn’t include getting drunk alone and staring at a wedding invite from your ex-wife!” Jim stood, moving over to the adjoining kitchen and returning with a glass of water. “C’mon, Bones, let’s sit you up again.”  
  
Leo batted away Jim’s supporting hand, the movements missing, but Jim moved back in any case. He closed his eyes, taking a moment to reassert his sense of direction and balance, opening them and lurching forward until he was sitting upright. He turned, focussing on Jim’s blue eyes.  
  
“Your eyes’re really bright, y’know that, kid?” Leo swayed, and Jim put on hand against his shoulder, supporting him.  
  
“Drink the water, you’ll thank me in a bit.” Jim held it out, and Leo took it, downing it rapidly. Jim grabbed the glass before Leo could drop it, putting it on the table with the rest of the mess.  
  
“Thanks.” Leo mumbled, staring at the table. He felt the sofa dip and Jim moved to sit next to him, and an arm snaked around behind him before the hand at his shoulder tipped him back towards the sofa, and towards Jim. He ended up slumped up against him, with his head resting partly on Jim’s shoulder and partly on his upper arm. One hand stroked his messy hair lazily, and Leo sighed, leaning into the touch embarrassingly eagerly.  
  
“It’s ok. I…pretty much knew how you’d be.”  
  
“Damned interfering, concerned kid.” Leo grumbled, the bite of his words utterly removed by the way his dull eyes slid shut, tears starting to seep out under the affection from his best friend.  
  
“You love me really, Bones.” Jim grinned, and Leo smiled even though his eyes were still spilling tears.  
  
“Sure do. Even if you’re a cocky, pain-‘n-the-neck, nosy ass.”   
  
“Ah, you’re still yourself right now. That’s good to know!” Jim joked, but his voice was soft with concern. “I know I’m the younger brother in this, but try to remember that when your ex-wife sends us all invites to her wedding, you could actually, I don’t know, try _calling someone_ before you drink yourself into a mess?”  
  
“Dammit, kid. Just ‘cause you’ve decided we’re siblings, for some godforsaken reason…”  
  
“Because I collect my friends and make them my family, you mean.” Jim rolled his eyes, but smiled, feeling less worried. He was slurring, but just about coherent. He had arrived in time to prevent the worst of it.  
  
“I’m sorry. It’s jus’ one heck of a shock.”  
  
“I know. But you’re over her, you don’t need to do this, or even care about it. Hell, you could skip the wedding if you want!”  
  
“It ain’t about Jocelyn. Joanna’s gonna grow up knowing this prick as ‘Dad’ for most of the month, Jim. I can’t stand to miss my little girl gettin’ to be a bridesmaid, but I don’t know as I could withstand goin’ alone and seeing some other guy get the right to callin’ her daughter.” Leo turned his head away from Jim’s shoulder, tears falling out rapidly now, betraying to the both of them that this was the real reason he was so shaken.

“Hey, Bones, I’ll be right there with you.”  
  
“Jim, what if I lose her? What if, now she’s gettin’ hitched again, there ain’t no need for me anymore and I-“  
  
“Bones! That won’t happen. I promise.”  
  
“I can’t go with you, Jim. You got your own plus-one an’ Jocelyn thinks we’re together already. She’d hate me.”  
  
“Well, then I’ll find you a plus-one, Bones. It’s gonna be alright, trust me. Just, let’s get you to bed.”  
  
Leo laughed a little as he wiped away the tears, the water helping him reach a state approaching, if only adjacent to, sober.

“Never thought I’d be glad of your fixin’ to get me on a date.” Leo let himself lean on Jim as they moved through the corridor, and he fell right onto the bed the second Jim let go. “Thanks, Jim.”  
  
“No worries, man. Any time.”

 

* * *

 

Leo woke up the next day with an iron brand pressing into his skull. His dry tongue felt like sandpaper against the roof of his mouth, and he winced at his own groan of pain. He dragged himself out of bed, and stumbled to the kitchen to make some coffee. He downed three glasses of water, a doubt-shot of expresso and two paracetamol at record speed, ignoring the concept of breakfast in favour of making himself look mildly presentable for work. He pulled shifts at the local hospital, and he was due in about two hours.   
  
He let the hot water of the shower slowly relax his muscles, soothing his muzzy head and preparing him for a busy day. He tried to think about the work ahead, but his mind kept flashing back, recalling moments when Jocelyn and Clay had been flirting and he’d been lovelorn. He shut off the shower and didn’t punch the mirror when he saw his tired, sad eyes staring back at him.

When he arrived at work, he signed up for some extra shifts, to take his mind off the whole, messy situation. Chapel, who arranged the rotas along with her other duties as Head Nurse, looked at him with just a little too much understanding as she added in the shifts. Jim had probably already explained, the interfering kid that he was. But, he reflected, at least it meant he wouldn’t have to explain. Which was likely why Jim had done it. He cursed under his breath, but he wasn’t particularly angry.

 

* * *

 

“Hey, Bones, I’m glad you could join me this week!” Jim stood up from his seat at the bar and gave him a half-hug.

“So am I, kid.” Leo grinned.  
  
“You blew me off for your work for three weeks, man. Not cool!”  
  
“Alright, alright, I get it, I was working a lot. I’ve stopped now, Chapel forced me to take fewer shifts. Happy?” Leo grumbled, but he wasn’t too fussed anymore. The first few weeks after the invitation had been rough, and he’d needed to work, needed to be bone-tired to clear his mind of the frustrating and pointless tangle of anxiety and regrets. But, he had seen Joanna the previous weekend, and she had been excited, shown him a picture of her dress. No papers filing for full custody had been served yet, and he was, for once, cautiously optimistic.  
  
“Yeah, I am. Christine is brilliant, I’m glad you have her to take care of your tendency to over-work yourself!”  
  
“Like you don’t, you hypocrite!” Leo shot back, laughing a little. “But really, Jim. I think I’m good.”  
  
“I’m glad, Bones.” Jim smiled, his expression filled with mischief that Leo had long learned to be wary of.  
  
“What are you up to?” he asked, suspiciously.  
  
“Oh, nothing! Do I have to be plotting something?”  
  
“No,” Leo conceded. “But you usually are when you grin like that.”  
  
“Like what?” Jim grinned again, wide and satisfied.  
  
“You did it again, Jim. Tell me what you’re up to, dammit!”   
  
“Alright, fine!” Jim held up his hands for a moment. “Chris’ out of town next weekend, so I get to take Nyota out to the wedding, and we were talking together.”  
  
“You’re taking her to the wedding?” Leo blinked. Jim asking Nyota to the wedding was like him trying to ask Sulu. The thought just didn’t process in his brain.  
  
“Yeah, Chris asked me to look after her. Besides, me and Nyota have bonded since we first met. And, we’ve found you your plus-one!”  
  
“What?!” Leo nearly choked on his drink, and slammed it down, spluttering and earning a few stares from other patrons.   
  
“We’ve got you a plus-one!” Jim said, cheerfully, not taking his eyes off his friend’s reaction.  
  
“Oh god, you and Nyota? I’m not sure if I should be impressed or terrified!” Leo croaked, recovering from the double-take.   
  
“Impressed, definitely.” Jim spoke without hesitation. “Trust me, Bones, you’ll love him!”  
  
“Kid, no offence, but I really, surely don’t trust you on this.”  
  
“Nyota approves too!”  
  
“That, I have greater faith in.” Leo saw Jim grinning and hastily continued. “But not that much.”  
  
“He’s great! He’s a physicist, actually, and he works with Nyota. I don’t see him that much because he’s always in the labs, but I’ve seen some pictures of him and you’ll definitely like him. He’s totally your type.”  
  
“I have a type?”  
  
“Smart, cute, talented. He’s got a side-line in acting, and he’d probably be totally happy to be your boyfriend for the event!” Jim took out his phone and shoved a picture at him.

Leo involuntarily bit his lip. The man in the picture was, he had to admit, almost obscenely attractive. He had carefully styled hair, lips that could populate his dreams if he let them, and eyes that frankly had no business having quite so much depth. It wasn’t a professional shot, but even being photographed by an amateur the man was gorgeous. The planes of his face were angular, but his overall features were soft, and Leo knew instantly that he was screwed.  
  
“I guess, I might like him.” He said, aiming for nonchalant, but being told by Jim’s grin that he hadn’t nailed the performance. “Wait, hang on. Boyfriend? There is no way I’m going to be pathetic enough to ask him to pretend we’re boyfriends!”  
  
“Fine, friends then – though it’s a bit of an odd thing to invite a friend to.” Jim looked a little put out.  
  
“Right. I’ll go with him. As friends.”  
  
“You’ll go with him?” Jim immediately perked up. “Yes! Brilliant! Hang on, I’ve gotta text Nyota!” Jim grabbed back his phone, texting frantically. He got an instant reply, and he looked up at Leo, clearly torn. “Hey, do you mind if I run off? I have to help Nyota shop for her shoes, apparently.”  
  
“Sure, kid.” Leo rolled his eyes.  
  
“I’ll text you his name and address so you can pick him up, I’ll be driving Nyota since she can’t drive in heels!”  
  
“Whatever!” Leo finished his drink, ignoring the impulse to repeatedly check his phone. He was walking back home when it buzzed, and he checked the text.  
  
_420, Cumberland Drive – Spock Schn-T’Gai-Grayson  
Spock is said like it looks. No clue on the surname, good luck with that one buddy._

Leo felt it was reasonable to swear out loud, given the circumstances. “Son of a-“

 

* * *

 

He had given up on the bow-tie. His dark grey suit was pressed, well-fitted, and the white shirt and smart shoes made him look like he actually gave a damn. But it was all ruined by the tie loose around his neck. He was verging on running late, so Leo decided to wait and just tie the thing when he arrived to pick up Spock. Which was, he was forced to admit, a large part of why he felt so flustered.

One quick pocket-check later, and he was out of the door, smoothly pulling out of the drive, the card for Jocelyn and Clay in the back seat. Despite cutting it fine, he refused to speed; he was a Doctor, first and foremost, and no part of him would ever find unnecessary risks acceptable. He pulled up at the address, precisely on time. The house was surprisingly large, though there was only one car in the drive other than his own. The gravel was in shades of whites and greys and black stone, the sides of the driveway lush with vibrantly coloured and meticulously cared-for rock-gardens. The whole place seemed well-organised, but not unfriendly or unloved. Pressed up against the walls of the house were several varieties of flowers, winding up trellises leaning against the brick. Leo knocked on the door, and stepped back, moving to the left a little to lean in to what seemed to be a climbing rose. The scent was remarkable, and he closed his eyes, a warm, genuine smile lighting his expression.  
  
“Wild rose.” A deep, resonant voice startled Leo from his enjoyment of the bloom.  
  
“Oh! I’m sorry, I just-“ Leo turned, and saw the man, Spock, looking over at him with an amused slant to his features. His voice trailed off, unable to finish his sentence. Spock’s pictures had been stunning, but they had not prepared him for the reality of meeting the man.

Spock was wearing a crisp, classic black suit, his bow-tie immaculately done and dark grey shirt tailored perfectly to his figure. He looked amused, and good with it. A sharp jawline contrasting wonderfully with his soft lips, dark brown eyes and perfectly not-too-messy hair. The fabric clung to his body, making his muscle definition obvious, and Leo realised suddenly that he had simply cut off from talking because he was too busy taking in the man’s appearance.   
  
“Leonard McCoy, I assume?”  
  
“Oh, uh, yes. Sorry, I just, the flowers are beautiful. Spock, uh…”

 “There is no need to apologise. Please, do come in; I must put on my shoes and collect my keys.” Spock retreated back into the house, turning to speak over his shoulder. “It’s Schn-T’Gai-Grayson, but most people struggle to pronounce it. Just Spock will do.”  
  
Leo blushed at the comment, cursing his inability to appear at least a little professional. First the flowers, now the name; he was never going to live this down. He was going to kill Jim – this man, with the chiselled features and the terrifyingly neat house and a corridor lined with bookshelves, was clearly far out of his league. Leo glanced at the books and immediately became thoroughly distracted. He spotted one of the medical journals in which he had published, and several journals he himself often read.   
  
“Would you like a hand with the bow-tie?” Leo hadn’t noticed Spock approaching; he seemed to be able to move silently.   
  
“Oh, uh…if you wouldn’t mind? I was in a bit of a rush.” Leo turned to face Spock, abruptly aware of their close proximity and of his continued clumsiness of self-expression.

“Not at all.” Spock murmured. He leaned in, long, deft fingers making quick work of the job. He was close enough that Leo could smell the slightly spicy scent of his cologne. He stepped away, and it was all Leo could do to not sway forwards to follow his warmth. He really was going to kill Jim – or else having to try and appear normal around Spock was going to kill him first.

“Thanks, Spock.” Leo smiled, going for dashing but probably ending up awkward. Fortunately, Spock didn’t seem to mind, and opened the door for him instead.  
  
Leo exited, reaching for his keys and clicking the car doors open.   
  
“It’s a bit of a drive, I’m afraid.” He said, apologetically, as he got in the car and started the engine, waiting for Spock.  
  
“It’s quite alright.” Spock sat surprisingly gracefully in the passenger seat, and won instant extra points in Leo’s mind for putting on his seatbelt. “You seem to have a habit for apologising for circumstances outside of your control. The choice of venue is hardly your fault, Leonard.”  
  
Leo had been ready for awkward. He’d been ready for stand-offish, for the air of someone doing a friend a favour. He hadn’t been ready for this; this calm kindness and easy grace. Nor for that voice, saying his name familiarly. The sound of his name on Spock’s lips made him want to grin and blush, and make him repeat it, again and again, in varying tones of pleasure. 

“Please,” Leo managed, distracting himself by starting their journey. “My friends call me Leo.”

 

* * *

 “How did you get roped into this, anyway?” Leo asked, curiously.  
  
“I work at the same company as your friend, Jim, and his good friend Nyota. Initially, I admit, I only knew Nyota, but after a time I became friends with Jim as well. It was difficult to avoid, especially after he found we both attend the same synagogue; he is remarkably persistent.”  
  
Leo chuckled at that. “Yeah, he really is. He’s why I’m even bothering to bring someone to this whole mess – not that I’m not glad you’re here. But, honestly, I feel I should apologise in advance. The entire thing is one enormous mess. I’m only going because of Joanna.”

“She is your daughter, correct?”  
  
“Yeah, she sure is. I have a few pictures of her when she visits me if you like.” Leo offered his phone, and silence fell as Spock took it and scanned through the pictures, replacing it on the charger once done.  
  
“Your daughter is at first glance, rather like you. I understand entirely; it would be a shame for you to miss seeing her as a bridesmaid simply because the situation is somewhat…fraught.”  
  
“Fraught is definitely one way of putting it.” Leo smiled tiredly for a moment. “Seriously, I appreciate you coming. Jim was right – I’d be eaten alive if I came alone. They might still try to even now. It’s a bit of a weird way for us to meet, really.”  
  
“I feel you are labouring under the misapprehension that I gain nothing from this scenario.” Spock glanced at Leo, a slight smile flickering across his serene face.  
  
“I can’t possibly imagine what you’re getting out of this.”  
  
“No.” Spock said, thoughtfully. “Well, a great deal of the benefit is that by accepting this event, I should be able to fend off Jim and Nyota’s attempts at finding me a date for a long time into the future.” His sigh managed to convey both affection and frustration.   
  
“He’s trying to find you dates too, huh?” Leo laughed. “I swear, Jim is a talented scientist and all he ever does is try and fix just about everything he comes across. Between him and Nyota, they could terrify the entire globe!”  
  
“Quite.” Spock responded, and Leo found himself relaxing. Focussing on the driving and the genial chatter, along with Spock’s dry sense of humour, was doing wonders for his nerves. Spock’s easy dismissal of apologies and thanks, and his way of being friendly without being effusive, made him feel a bizarre combination of grateful and fond, but mostly made their camaraderie feel both comfortable and effortless.

“You are a Doctor, correct?”  
  
“Damn right, I am!”  
  
“Forgive me, but how did you come to know Jim and Nyota? It seems unlikely that you know them through your job.”  
  
“I went to the same Uni as Jim, and I work at the same hospital as Christine, Nyota’s girlfriend. I’m guessing you know him from work. What do you do, actually?”  
  
“I oversee a variety of scientific projects. It generally involves a combination of data analysis, practical work and refining hypotheses. I cannot explain myself further without compromising the disclosure agreements surrounding research.”  
  
“Well, ain’t you all Tom Cruise.” Spock raised his eyebrow, and Leo laughed. “I mean, the whole ‘If I told you, I’d have to kill you’ thing you got goin’.”  
  
“In that case, Leo, it would be very ‘Dr. Franklyn’ of me.”  
  
“Who?”  
  
“The phrase originates from a line by Dr Franklyn in the Sherlock Holmes story ‘The Hound of the Baskervilles’.”  
  
“Well, alright, but I sure as hell ain’t gonna call you ‘Dr Franklyn’. ‘Specially when you’d be Holmes.”  
  
“I am flattered by the comparison.” Spock glanced across at Leo, a small smile flickering across his features.  
  
“’Course you would be.” Leo grinned back.

“Naturally. You yourself would, I feel, be Dr Watson in this scenario.”

Leo wondered if Spock knew of the many theories about the relationship between Holmes and the good Doctor, but decided to quell that curiosity. It would only end in awkwardness. Yet, he found himself, against his better judgement, relaxing into the almost-flirting. This, this was almost easy, strangely familiar. They would certainly not seem like strangers by the time they arrived, if this kept up. The reminder of where they were headed had him tense again, and he noticed that Spock correspondingly became stiffer.  
  
“I apologise; I did not intend to cause any offence by what I-“  
  
“No, Spock, it’s not what you said. I’m sorry. I just…it’s just a tricky situation, that we’re heading into. I forgot about it for a moment.” Leo desperately wanted to ensure that Spock didn’t think he was offended. Their conversation had been going so well until he’d gone and thought about the wedding.  
  
“I see. I suppose I am overly used to being the cause of such discomfort, and so wished to be sure. I am, I have been informed, somewhat ‘awkward’.”  
  
“Who told you that?” Leo asked, sharply.  
  
“Perhaps I should not have mentioned this – I do not wish to cause you further distress.” Spock looked down, almost shrinking in his posture, and it made Leo want to find whoever had managed to crush the man’s confidence and pummel them.  
  
“No, dammit! I’m glad you mentioned it! It’s just…you ain’t ‘awkward’. You’re honestly one of the easiest people to talk to as I’ve met! Whoever told ya all that was talkin’ outta their-“ Leo cut himself off before he could start swearing and potentially scare the man. Spock blinked, distracted from his apparent self-consciousness and regarding Leo curiously.  
  
“You find me easy to talk to?”  
  
“Sure I do.” Leo said, gently. “We got a good chatter goin’, don’t ya think? Even got to talkin’ about Sherlock Holmes. That ain’t too shabby!”  
  
“I…” For once, Spock did not seem to find his smooth sentences immediately. “It is simply that most people seem to respond to my interacting with them by removing themselves from my presence. It is rare to find someone who does not mind my being somewhat ‘weird’.”  
  
“Again with the thinkin’ you’re ‘weird’ or ‘awkward’. Whoever told ya that ain’t right, and ain’t what you should judge yourself by, dammit!”  
  
“I confess, I have been told similarly by Jim and Nyota. It is, however, difficult to action.” Spock looked down again, and Leo knew instantly that there was a story there. But it was too intrusive to try and ask, to try and fix it. It wasn’t his place, and it wasn’t the right time.

“Besides, didn’t it occur to ya that ‘most people’ run away because they’re either intimidated or attracted to ya?”

“No, it did not. I am perceived as…? Spock blinked at Leo, clearly bemused by the statement, and Leo couldn’t help but smile and roll his eyes at such obliviousness.  
  
“Spock, I don’t wanna make you uncomfortable here. But you are obviously very intelligent. You got a great job, a gorgeous house, and you’re damn attractive. Anyone attracted to guys would like ya, and anyone else would instantly feel insecure because you’re so goddamn easy to like.” Leo coughed, aware he may have revealed too much.  
  
“I wouldn’t think that…I am not…” Spock blushed, and the sight was so adorable that Leo had to forcefully make himself keep his eyes on the road. “I believe that your perception of me is uncommon. Aside from those at my current work, most I have encountered cannot see past the fact that I am-“ Spock’s voice caught slightly for a moment. “-autistic.”  
  
“Well then, those people are first-rate idiots.” Leo said, easily, though inside he felt an alarmingly intense rage and hatred for whoever was responsible for the catch in his voice when he mentioned it. He dismissed his desire for revenge easily; Spock was here right now, and needed reassurance, not more swearing and ignorance. “There ain’t anythin’ about you, or about bein’ autistic, that would put me off ya. Ya got Jim, and Nyota, and me now, an’ you’re stuck with me. I ain’t runnin’.”  
  
“I apologise for making this about myself when you are the one under more significant stress, currently.”  
  
“Quit apologisin’! It ain’t a problem. What are friends for but lookin’ after each other?”  
  
“You consider me a friend?”  
  
“No shit, Sherlock.” Leo smiled, trying to add some levity to the heavy conversation. To his delight, Spock raised an eyebrow in response.  
  
“Eyes on the road, John.”

“Alright, don’t get all twisted up over it!”  
  
“That is precisely what I am trying to avoid.”  
  
“Smartass.”  
  
“You did endeavour to make me accept my intelligence earlier. Perhaps you should be grateful that I am now embracing it.”  
  
“Dammit, Spock!”  


* * *

When they arrived, Leo was guided into a parking space by an attendant. Or rather, the attendant attempted to communicate in large hand gestures, and Leo ignored him until the attendant rapped on the driver’s window.

“Sir, would you like me to park your car for you?”  
  
“It’s Doctor, and I’m doing just fine, thank you.” Leo rolled his eyes and waited for the attendant to move. He didn’t. “Could you move so I can actually park?”  
  
“Doctor, at least allow me to guide you into your parking space.”  
  
“Sure, whatever, just get outta the way! I’m almost running late as is.”

The attendant stepped back and moved to behind the car, walking backwards into the parking space slowly, beckoning. Leo slowly followed the man into the parking space, but the attendant stopped halfway through. Leo leaned his head out of the window.  
  
“Get outta the way! What are you doin’, tryin’ to make me late?”  
  
The attendant froze, relaxing again quickly, but not quickly enough to deny Leo’s attempted joke.  
  
“Screw this.” Leo drove forwards, sprawling his car across two and a half of the parking spaces opposite. “I ain’t got the time or energy for these damn games.” He cut off the engine, and turned to Spock. “I’m sorry about that. Jocelyn’s relatives have a fondness for tryin’ to play pranks on me.”

Spock turned to Leo, his expression thankfully more amused than upset or frustrated. “It seems the ‘attendant’ has headed back to the wedding. There is no need to apologise for being the butt of a dubious prank.”  
  
“Yeah, well, nobody else is gonna apologise, it might as well be me.” Leo got out of the car, and grabbed the card, and Spock followed.

“It is of no consequence. I must admit, I found the ease with which you caught out the man somewhat admirable.”  
  
“Admirable, huh? Well, how about you come on and admire it once we’re on time just to spite ‘em.”  
  
“Admire _you_ , you mean, Leo.”  
  
Damn if Leo wasn’t blushing like a teenager at that.

* * *

 

Jim waved at them when they arrived, and Leo made a beeline for them. Fortunately, it seemed that Jocelyn had at least allowed him to sit with Jim and their respective plus-ones. Spock followed sedately, quieter now, his eyes scanning the venue as if he were surveying it for threats. His gaze seemed to manage to linger on all those who were attempting to watch them subtly – and the powerful glare he effected at those who watched openly both impressed Leo and terrified the victims.   
  
“Hello Jim, Nyota. How are you?” He pulled out a chair for Spock, who blinked at him for a moment before nodding his thanks, taking the seat. Leo sat, and tapped his leg against the floor. He could feel the eyes staring at him, despite Spock’s determination to murder anyone who did so with his eyebrows.  
  
“We’re fine, Bones! Well, Nyota is, and I am stuck because if I don’t stay cheerful she will murder me with her newly acquired stilettos.”  
  
“Oh, don’t be such a baby, I’m not going to murder you!”   
  
“Why did the universe think it was a good idea to let you two meet?” Leo grinned, but his usual acerbic tone was damped by the scrutiny.  
  
“Sorry, you’re just gonna have to deal.” Jim patted Leo on the shoulder vaguely sympathetically. “Hey, Spock, you do know that murder via death-glare is not actually possible, right?”  
  
Spock dragged his eyes to the table, noting the slightly worried tint to Jim’s expression, and Nyota’s carefully concealed concern for Leo. The man himself looked tense, quieter, but within the expected parameters.  
  
“I am quite aware of this, Jim. However, the staring is most rude, and I am merely attempting to locate a particular member of the party who –“  
  
“Spock,” Leo tapped him on the arm once, gently. “It’s okay. Honestly. You don’t have to get all worried about me, I’ll be fine.”  
  
“I will attempt to restrain my urge to seek recompense.” Spock conceded, and turned his attention to the table. “My apologies, Jim. I hope you are well? And yourself, Nyota.”  
  
Jim and Nyota glanced at each other, and for some unfathomable reason, both began to look less worried, identically scheming grins growing on their features.  
  
“Spock, have you noticed how that expression on Jim usually means trouble?”  
  
“Indeed. Nyota’s expression is similar to when she successfully manipulates all the variables in an experiment. Do you think there is cause for concern?”  
  
“With these two, there always is.”  
  
“An astute observation, Leo.”  
  
“Hey, you two.” Jim interrupted, while Nyota watched with a wide grin. “We are _right here_!”  
  
“All of you, quiet! It’s starting!” Nyota hushed them, and the quiet music that had been playing halted. All the guests made their way to their seats, and Leo spotted Clay, standing by a priest at the front of the space. He realised that the entire hall had been set up so that the easy walkway they had used to enter seemed like an aisle. 

Jocelyn walked in to the gentle tones of the classic ‘here comes the bride’. Her dress was stunning; a concoction of cream lace and silk and gauze, and she looked honestly happy. Spock glanced at Leo, and smiled. Leo was captivated; but not by Jocelyn. Behind her, a young girl, wearing a powder-blue dress, with Leo’s eyes and Jocelyn’s hair, was clutching her mother’s train. Leo couldn’t help the grin, or the slight urge to cry at the sight of his daughter. She looked so grown up.

As they moved up the aisle, Joanna’s gaze skittered across the crowd until she spotted Leo, and her face broke into a broad grin that was all Leo’s. He smiled back, even wider, and gave her a little wave, and a wink. She raised one hand from the train to give him a little wave, before she abruptly focussed back in on her task. Her expression of ferocious concentration make Leo want to laugh quietly. He was so very glad he had attended, just for this. Joanna let the train fall once Jocelyn reached Clay, and she darted to the side, standing next to her aunt for the rest of the ceremony. She didn’t fidget much, but she did occasionally stand on tiptoe to catch Leo’s gaze and grin widely. Despite all the staring from various previous in-laws, and a great deal of Clay’s family, Leo was grinning too.

When the ceremony was over, Joanna wrested free of her aunt’s grip and dashed like a small rocket over to Leo. Leo began to stand in preparation, and was shoved right back into the chair by Joanna’s momentum as she buried him in an enthusiastic hug.  
  
“Daddy! Daddy, hi! Did you see me? I held the train, and I didn’t fall over!" 

“Sure did. You did a great job, Jo!” Leo carefully unwrapped her arms from around his waist, and she rolled her eyes as he made her stand back so he could take a good look at her.  
  
“Daddy, you’ve already seen the dress!”  
  
“You look wonderful.” Leo smiled, but there was a little pain behind it. Joanna didn’t notice, simply grabbing her father’s hand and turning to the others at the table.  
  
“Uncle Jim! Aunty Nyota! Why aren’t you with your princess, Aunty?” Joanna bounced up and down on her feet, her carefully tied hair slowly falling out of place.  
  
“Christine is on a quest right now, sweetie.” Nyota said, smiling at Joanna. “But right now, you’re the princess, all dressed up!”  
  
“No, I’m gonna be the knight!” Joanna grinned, giggling, and turned to Spock. “Hi! I’m Joanna, who are you?” She asked, bluntly.  
  
“Jo, be polite.” Leo warned, glancing up apologetically at Spock.  
  
“It is quite alright.” Spock said to Leo, before turning his attention to Joanna. “Hello, Joanna. It is a pleasure to meet you in person. May I call you Jo?”  
  
“Yes! But, who are you? Do you know my Daddy? Why are you here? Why do you smell nice?” Joanna fired the questions out ridiculously quickly, clearly hyperactive from the excitement, but Spock didn’t seem ruffled by it.  
  
“My name is Spock. Leo – your Dad – and I are friends. I came to keep him company. I smell nice because I put on something called cologne.” 

“Oh. Is that like perfume?”  
  
“Precisely, Jo.”  
  
“I’m wearing perfume!” Joanna grinned and shoved her arm at Spock. “See, it smells of sweeties!”  
  
Spock gently took her arm, leaning in to smell.  
  
“Sugar and cherries.” Spock said, sitting back up. “You are a knight of sugar and cherries, it would seem.”  
  
“Daddy! I’m a knight, see, Spock says I’m a knight!”  
  
“’Course you’re a knight! You know, you can be a knight and wear dresses.” Leo added, though he was not quite following Joanna’s logic; he had played at being a dragon often enough to know that Joanna already knew she could be a knight.

“But this dress is so boring!” Joanna bounced on her feet again. “Daddy, I wanna go play being a knight!”  
  
“I’m sorry, Jo, but I gotta stay with the adults. You probably need to get back to your Mommy. But it’s been wonderful to see you!” Leo did get off his chair this time, kneeling to give her a tight hug.  
  
“Fine, but I’m gonna make Mommy let me get changed! I want the dress with the dragons on it!”  
  
Joanna pulled herself from the hug, pressing a clumsy kiss to Leo’s cheek before starting to bound off. Her hand was grabbed by Nyota’s.   
  
“Hey, Jo, let’s go look for your Mommy together so you don’t get lost.”  
  
“Ok, Aunty! Jim, Jim, come too!”  
  
“Sorry, guess I’m going to have to go with her.” Jim grinned, taking Joanna’s other hand.  
  
“You know, if you always just do what she asks, you’re gonna get completely trampled over by the time she’s a teenager.” Leo pointed out, laughing a little.  
  
“Look, it’s your fault, she got those puppy-dog eyes from you, you know, Bones.”  
  
“I’m not a puppy!” Joanna dragged her honorary Aunt and Uncle forwards, into the crowd. Leo watched her go for a moment.

“She is a remarkable child. Quite precocious for her age, I believe.”

“Ain’t that the truth.” Leo grinned, turning to Spock. “Thanks for putting up with her. Can’t believe she got you to smell her arm!”  
  
“I meant what I said. It’s quite alright, Leo. I am gratified that she liked me enough to want me to participate in her…energetic imagination.”  
  
“If you’re sure…” Leo laughed, his love for his daughter shining in his eyes, despite the pain that it also caused him to let himself feel it. “Really, thank you.” He looked away from Spock’s intense gaze, feeling like his emotions, dredged up to the surface, would make him fail whatever scrutiny he was being pinned under. He knew it was probably awkward, probably the next level of worst introductions ever, because he could feel the way he was slumping despite the smart clothes. His gaze wandered longingly to the drinks on the table, and he stood abruptly.  
  
“Leo…” Spock began, and the hesitance in his tone made Leo pause, distracted from his spiralling thoughts. “If you would like, I could leave the table to you. I am certain I could find something with which to occupy my attentions.”  
  
“No, no, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to imply- that is-“ Leo sighed, sinking back into the chair, equal parts ashamed of his actions and grateful for the sheer kindness of the man. “Look. I just, am not gonna be real good company right now.” He curled his hand around his glass of iced water, letting the sensation of cold seep into his skin and pull him out of his emotions a little more. Spock simply watched, impassively. After a moment, Leo spoke again. “I miss her so much.”  
  
“It must be difficult to be separated from her for large portions of the month. She is clearly close with you, and you with her.”  
  
“Yeah.” Leo knew his voice sounded rough, and he could feel the searching eyes of Jocelyn’s relatives on him. Yet, he felt he could talk to Spock about this. They hadn’t known each other for long, but their conversations so far had ranged from ridiculous to intense. Despite the major trust issues that he fully acknowledged he possessed, he felt able to talk about it to Spock. There was something about him that simply didn’t feel like he was passing judgement, just observing and analysing.  
  
“However, I am not sure that you have seen the other perspective, Leo.”  
  
“What? I- what are you talking about?”  
  
“Joanna obviously cares for you. She enjoys your company, she seeks it out actively; can this not be considered as evidence that despite the lack of time spent together, you have formed a strong bond?”  
  
“I didn’t think of it that way.” Leo blinked, and felt some of the grief lift. He wasn’t usurped in his daughter’s heart – at least not yet. “Seriously, thanks. I must be giving you a terrible impression of me, what with all this chaos. I’m sorry.”  
  
“Once again, I must remind you that there is no need to apologise for circumstances outside of your control. I have in fact found that being introduced to you through such a trying time for you, has simply led me to believe that you are a man of strong and excellent character.”  
  
“Oh.” Leo blushed, and searched the walls for something to focus on. He tried to clamp down on his humour, but it seemed that his mouth had other ideas. “What are you, a book from the 19th century?” He snorted once, then looked over at Spock. “But, thanks.”  
  
“I am fairly certain that I do not resemble a book.” Spock smiled briefly, catching Leo’s eye. 

“Hm.” Leo looked Spock up and down once, making a show of considering him. “Tall, dark-haired, wordy and a bit blunt…I’d say you resemble a certain character from Pride and Prejudice rather well, for sure.”

“I would not know. While I have attempted to read many classics, I have not yet read that particular book.”

“You haven’t read Pride and Prejudice?”  
  
“I am afraid not, Leo. However, I do believe that you somewhat resemble Remus Lupin from the Harry Potter series.”  
  
“Remus- I’m a Doctor, not a Professor!”  
  
“I am fully aware of this.” Spock had leaned forwards, and so, Leo noticed, had he. They were a foot or so apart, and he was so thoroughly distracted by their conversation that he didn’t notice Jim until he spoke.  
  
“So, if you’re Remus, does that make me James Potter? Because I’m very happy with that casting.”  
  
Leo jumped, moving back, and watching Spock withdraw back into his chair. “You _would_ be pleased to be James.”  
  
“Hey, it means I don’t have to change my name much. Besides, Spock would make an excellent Sirius Black!”  
  
“Fascinating.” Spock raised an eyebrow at Jim, who grinned innocently at them. “I am most curious as to your reasoning.”  
  
Jim opened his mouth to reply, but Spock’s phone rang before he could say a word. Jim peered at the screen curiously, frowning at the name on it.  
  
“My apologies; I must take this phonecall.”

Jim took Spock’s arm as he started to walk away.

“Hey, Spock, say hi to Evie for me?” Jim asked, softly.

“Of course.”  
  
Leo watched Spock move swiftly through the crowd, seeing Jim grab his old seat in his peripheral vision.  
  
“So,” He took a breath, refocussing on Leo. “Were you two flirting or arguing just then?” Jim enquired, with a wicked grin.  
  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Jim.” Leo turned to glare at his friend, who looked back innocently. “Oh, don’t you give me that ‘innocent’ routine, I have a daughter who tries that on me every damn month and it ain’t fooling me! You knew something like this would happen!” He accused.  
  
“So, it was flirting then. You can thank me and Nyota later.” Jim stood, scanning the crowd for Nyota. “Speaking of, I better find her. I ran away to get some breathing space before the dance floor comes out!” Jim was tapping his fingers against his thighs subtly, but he stopped the motion, pressing him hands down and stilling them before Leo could comment or express concern. “See you later, Bones.”  
  
“Hey!” Leo called, after his friend’s retreating back. “I thought the whole idea was to make sure I don’t get left alone!” He sighed, rolling his eyes frustratedly, continuing on, talking to himself, attracting a few more stares. “Screw this. I’m getting some fresh air.”

 

* * *

 

Leo leaned on the stone bannister on the edge of the raised patio. The sun was low on the horizon already, casting the lovely gardens of the hall in a haze of warm orange. His jacket slung over the wall, sleeves rolled up over his forearms in deference to the relative warmth of the evening. He breathed in the fresh air, relishing the relative privacy. He could easily lose himself in the smooth arches of the trees in the garden, the beams of sunlight that seemed to hang in the air like curtains, spilling onto the grass and setting the flowers in the garden aflame with rich beauty. He had always been something of a romantic, deep at heart, and the simple pleasures in life called to some essential part of his being. At times, it put him at risk of falling into obsession; but at others, such as now, it provided a useful avenue for release.   
  
“Dr. McCoy.”  
  
He turned at the voice, too soothed by the calm of the garden to be truly startled. He had almost expected this.  
  
“Jocelyn. Ya look just lovely, by the way.” He did his best to smile at her. She returned the gesture, cautiously, and he stepped a little away from the bannister, so that he could face her in a way that people could witness. He didn’t want for her relatives to put about any more gossip if he could avoid it.  
  
“Thank you. So do you.” She spoke quietly, seeming unsure. She noticed his glance back at the party, and she looked down guiltily. “I’m sorry about my relatives, Leonard. I didn’t invite you so they could take pot-shots at you, you know.”  
  
“Oh, you didn’t, did ya?” Leo raised an eyebrow, wishing suddenly that he had a drink in his hand, so he could hide behind it.  
  
“I invited you because I didn’t want you to miss seeing Joanna.” She said, in a rush, as if the words needed to come out quickly, before she thought the better of them.  
  
“Figured as much.” Leo admitted. “Heck, despite all the chaos, I suppose I’m grateful for it. She looked wonderful. She…seems happy.”  
  
“She misses you, Leonard. She’s happy, but she knows you’re her father.”  
  
“Yeah, well…” Leo coughed, looking away from his ex-wife. “It’s a bit late for ya to change the damn paperwork, ain’t it.” He couldn’t quite keep the bitterness from his voice as he spoke, nor the traitorous tears gathering in his throat.  
  
“Whatever else we are to each other, we are both Joanna’s parents. I stand by everything I did. But I think if we were to agree for more regular visits for Joanna, none of us would be too upset by it.”  
  
“Don’t screw with me on this, Jocelyn. It might be your big damn day, but-“  
  
“It’s not a joke!” Jocelyn sighed. “It’s a peace offering. I don’t hate you, Leo. I want you to be happy too.”  
  
“You gave up the right to call me Leo when you divorced me, dammit!” Leo snapped, but he reigned in his temper, passing a hand across his face and running it through his hair tiredly.   
  
“I’m sorry, Leonard, I-“  
  
“Aw, hell.” Leo interrupted her. “I’m only gonna admit it the once, but I want you to be happy too. And if you’ve found it with that damn high-school sweetheart of yours, then so be it. There ain’t a thing that’ll stop me from being glad of more time with Jo.”   
  
“Good.” Jocelyn nodded, once, then turned back to the party. “I should head back.”  
  
“Y’ain’t movin’.”  
  
“Just…thank you for coming. We’ve never been able to agree on much, but I know that we’ll always agree on keeping Joanna happy. And, once again, I’m sorry for my relatives. They…never liked you.”  
  
“You got that right.” Leo watched as Jocelyn walked back in to the party, and then turned back to the garden, now seeped in darker, ruddier shades of light. He could feel his hands shaking, and he clutched at the rough grey stone, grounding himself in the sensation against his fingertips. He struggled to contain the joy tentatively growing inside him, and he let himself smile into the empty air.  
  
A hand tapped his shoulder, and even when he turned to see Jocelyn’s sister, May, it couldn’t quite break his grin.  
  
“Can’t a guy take some time to himself by a garden without being accosted by women?”  
  
“I saw you talking to Jocelyn. You know, I didn’t want her to invite you.”  
  
“’Course you didn’t. Bet the fact she did got you all kinds of twisted up.” Leo found that, with the promise of seeing Jo more often, he was less afraid of his old sister-in-law.  
  
“You don’t belong here. You, and your plus-one-for-hire!”  
  
“I’m sorry?” Leo stared at her, dumbfounded.  
  
“Come on, it’s obvious he’s here on a pity-date. They’re saying he works for Jim, and that’s why he’s here with you. Under duress. That’s the only plausible way you could get a date, after all.” Her voice dripped with venom.  
  
“I don’t – he’s not-“  
  
“Oh, come off it Leonard. You’re just a pathetic, country doctor. We both know that man is never going to be interested in some divorced drunk who couldn’t even keep his wife.”

Leo was frozen, the quiet high from Jocelyn’s words thoroughly drained. He wanted to speak up, wanted to say something, anything to deny her words. But it was as if she had tapped perfectly into his inner voice; that voice that was always there, shaming him, telling him he was worthless. That voice and hers intertwined as she laughed, viciously.  
  
“Leo?” Spock’s voice came from the doorway, and he was clearly close enough to have heard every word. He moved towards them, and Leo looked away.  
  
“Fuck.” Leo swore quietly, and May looked at him with an expression of pure triumph.  
  
“Are you alright, ashayam?” Leo jumped slightly as he felt warm arms wrapping around him from behind, catching him around the waist and pulling him snugly to a firm chest. “I hope I am not interrupting anything of great importance.” Leo could feel the ghost of breath against his neck and ear, and his entire body felt like it was tingling, his eyes fluttering shut reflexively.  
  
“I…Spock?” He heard his voice ask distantly, and he felt the man behind him vibrate with laughter.  
  
“Of course, Leo. Who else would it be?”  
  
“You…you and him?!” May was gaping at them, and despite his distraction, Leo managed to look at her properly, and smile, lazily.  
  
Spock released his grip around his waist, and Leo had to resist the urge to lean back and follow the contact. Spock stepped forwards, until he was face to face with May.  
  
“I suggest you cease your juvenile attempts to wound my Leo, and get back to the party.” His whole being loomed, the anger and protectiveness in his stance clear.  
  
“Well, I never!” May stumbled back, practically sprinting back inside.  
  
Spock turned to Leo, watching him carefully with his dark, unfathomable eyes.  
  
“Are you alright?”  
  
“Yeah, Spock, I’m fine. I…” Leo took a deep breath, abruptly shaky again, from the emotional rollercoaster he had taken in the space of no more than five minutes. “You really didn’t have to do that, y’know.”  
  
“I know.” Spock moved closer, taking Leo’s arm and guiding him to a seat on the patio, snagging his jacket and taking it with him. “I wanted to. You have proven yourself to be a truly admirable man, and that they desire to hurt you angers me.”  
  
“I can’t imagine what I’ve done to make you think I’m so great, Spock, but I really ain’t all that special.”  
  
“No, you clearly cannot see it yourself. But,” Spock said, gently. “That is what friends are for.”

Leo didn’t know what to say in response to that; the man already seemed to have a knack for catching him off-guard, making him care. Fortunately, Spock did not expect a reply. He simply sat with Leo, in the soft evening light, until he looked up and smiled.  
  
“Thanks, Spock. I…won’t apologise because I know what you think of those. But, I really do appreciate this. All of it. Hell, honestly, Jim and Nyota did essentially set us up for this. It’s at least a little weird, right?” Leo ran a hand through his hair, distractedly.  
  
“It really is alright, Leo. And I believe you were the one to tell me that it is fine to be a little unusual. Or even a lot.” Spock’s eyes followed Leo’s hands as they fell from his hair to his lap.  
  
“That’s true enough! Can’t ya allow a man to be a hypocrite?” Leo smiled again, struggling to contain the blush spreading across his face. Spock was, well, easy to find infuriating, but also easy to find absurdly attractive. The warmth of the sun was beginning to fade as it fell below the horizon, but that didn’t matter. All that mattered was that he might get to see Joanna more often, and that somehow this man had sprung into his life from nowhere and pulled off a gallant rescue of his reputation, among an entire family, almost an entire wedding, filled with people who hated him. Spock’s features were angular, in a fashionable way, and they were gentled by the waning sun. They were not particularly mobile, but they were somehow still expressive, as he raised an eyebrow and conveyed a concentrated burst of incredulity, amusement and disapproval.  
  
“I think you should rather be Hippocratic than hypocritical.”  
  
“Did…did you just make a joke based off the Hippocratic oath?” Leo laughed, beginning to feel the wisps of comforting familiarity that kept catching him when he talked with Spock.  
  
“I do not know what you mean.” Spock said, and Leo felt his eyes on him as he stood, gathering up his jacket.  
  
“I’m sure ya don’t. But we should probably head in, anyways. People’ll talk.”  
  
“Perhaps I would like them to.” Leo nearly stumbled as Spock said those words, so calmly.

“I- what?”  
  
“They do not seem to believe that you might be attractive. Perhaps I wish to attempt to prove them incorrect.”  
  
“Yeah, well, that’s…great an’ all but, my daughter is still at this shindig, so let’s just uh…find Jim and Nyota!” Leo blurted out the first excuse he could think of. His mind kept helpfully flashing up ideas for exactly how Spock might prove that he was attractive, but he pushed them down. He led the way back in to the wedding, scanning the crowds. He spotted Jim and Nyota, dancing still, and he blinked. “Weren’t those two dancing when I headed out?”  
  
“I believe so. Their stamina for dancing is admirable.” Spock, as ever, did not inflect particularly, but somehow Leo could easily infer the amusement despite that. 

“I’m just glad that they’re able to keep each other in check; if Christine were here, Jim would be able to run riot, an’ that would…end badly.”  
  
“Indeed, I believe Jim has expressed a strong urge to ‘deck that evil sister-in-law so hard she wakes up in hell’. Multiple times. It is for the best that he is dancing, although,” Spock paused, consideringly. “Not necessarily the best case for those around him on the dance floor. His limb movements are…enthusiastic.”  
  
“That sure is one way of putting it!” Leo grinned. He spotted Joanna weaving past the slightly crowded dance floor, and managed to be ready this time as she leapt at him. 

He crouched down to meet her, and she flung her arms around his neck. She had changed out of her powder blue bridesmaid dress, and was now wearing a different dress, which had small dragons printed on it.   
  
“Daddy! I gotta go to bed now. Can you tell Aunt May to let me stay up later? Please?!” Joanna used her biggest, bluest eyes, but Leo had worked with enough patients to be able to refuse her, if regretfully.  
  
“I’m sorry, Jojo, sweetie, but you probably should get yourself some sleep.” He smiled at her gently.  
  
“But- I wanna stay up and play! Oh, hi Spock!” Joanna grabbed at Spock’s sleeve, tugging twice in a hyperactive greeting. “Isn’t the dancing cool? Jim danced with me twice and Aunty Nyota danced with me five whole times!”  
  
“I am sure it was a wonderful experience.” Spock said, with a surprisingly fond tone. “However, the dancing must have been tiring. You need your rest if you are to be able to continue your duties as a knight tomorrow.”  
  
“Oh. Ok!” Joanna turned back to Leo, and kissed his cheek clumsily. “Daddy, should I sleep so I can be a knight tomorrow?”  
  
“Yeah, ‘course ya should. Get yourself to bed, and…I’ll see ya soon, huh, kiddo?” Leo pulled her into a hug, which she returned, refusing to let go. “Jojo, you gotta let go.”  
  
“Spin me!”   
  
“Well, jus’ this once, since it is a wedding an’ all.” Leo stood up, letting her dangle from around his neck and holding her waist, spinning her in a circle. Her laughter rang in his ears, and finally he felt almost recovered from May’s cutting words. He put her down, with reluctance that was exaggerated for comedy, but no less real for it. “G’night, sweetie.”  
  
“Night, Daddy!” She kissed him on the cheek again, and darted off, her absence leaving a painful gap in his heart. He stood, trying not to notice Spock’s eyes on him.  
  
“It seems Nyota and Jim have concluded their gyrations. Shall we?” Spock offered his jacket-clad arm to Leo, carefully not acknowledging the glitter in his eyes, and Leo wondered again just how much and how quickly he was falling into Spock’s debt.  
  
“Lead the way, Spock.”

* * *

Leo wasn’t entirely sure how he had ended up once again separated from Spock, Jim and Nyota. The dancing had long since given way to small clusters of people standing close together and talking – several in a rather slurred manner. He saw Spock glance at him over his shoulder, and he waved, trying to express that he was fine. He did not want to examine the feelings that the concern caused within him – nor that he had been on the lookout for such behaviour. He tuned back in to the discussion. 

  
“Doctor McCoy, I didn’t realise you would be coming.” Another man joined the group around Leo. He winced. It was Clay’s older brother, Gary. They had never got along well, and the open hostility in his tone made Leo fear that he would be forced to deal with yet another attack, this time more physical.  
  
“Jocelyn invited me. She didn’t want me ta miss Jojo’s day as a bridesmaid. She looked like a peach, too, I’m damn glad she let me in.” Leo attempted to be calming, but his words didn’t seem to have any effect.  
  
“Well, if you ask me, her letting you in at all was a mistake. I never saw what she saw in you, that’s for sure.”  
  
“Well, that as may be-“ Leo began, feeling his temper flaring, and clutching his glass of melted icewater hard.  
  
“Your date didn’t even want to dance with you. Which would make sense. You know they’re saying he’s just here as a favour to Jim? I think I believe that; not like you could pull someone that attractive without some hel-“ Gary turned, feeling someone coming up behind him. Spock glowered down at him, and Gary stepped back involuntarily.  
  
“Excuse me for cutting in; I wished to retrieve my boyfriend.” Spock said, calmly. The group parted for him as he took Leo’s hand and led him away. Leo let himself be guided through the room, past the doors and-  
  
“Spock, why are ya takin’ me to the bathroom?”

Spock ignored him, pulling him into the largest cubicle and pressing him against the wall. Leo blinked. Spock was tall; he had to look up to meet his eyes. He could feel his body responding to the proximity, and he clung to his confusion and anger to stave off the other, happier responses he might have given.  
  
“Dammit, wha’ the hell d’ya think you’re doin’?” His words would have sounded more impressive if he had been able to say them at anything more than the hoarse whisper he emitted.  
  
“Your accent becomes more pronounced when you are feeling strong emotions. Did you know that, Leo?” Spock gripped at Leo’s shirt collar, undoing the bow-tie swiftly and snapping open several buttons, hiking the shirt up as he did so.  
  
“Oh, well, that’s great, now _why the hell are ya pinnin’ me to the goddamn wall_?” Leo hissed. He snapped his mouth shut as Spock raised a hand to his lips, brushing his thumb roughly across them. His other hand gripped his hair, and Leo could all but feel his resistance slipping away. “Wha-“

His voice cut off with a surprised gasp, as Spock leaned in to his neck and bit down, sucking a kiss onto his skin. Leo bit his lip, teeth almost catching on Spock’s thumb, his head sinking back to thud against the wall. As quickly as it had started, Spock pulled away, leaving a dark bruise cooling and branding his neck, his hair mussed and lips reddened by the harsh contact. The space between them ached, and Leo had to close his eyes for a moment to gather himself, stop himself from wanting to drag the man back against him.

“What the hell was that?” He asked, his voice blessedly steady, if not filled with quite the level of vitriol he had been aiming for.  
  
“I wished to intimate that we had a sexual encounter. I…apologise for not explaining my intent prior to my actions.”  
  
“You…what?”  
  
“That man was the one who attempted to make you late. Compounded with the insult to you just then, I decided to prove him wrong. Your appearance now suggests that we have been intimate.” Spock reached up, ruffling his own hair and removing his jacket. He undid his cuffs, undoing his bow-tie and top buttons, rolling his sleeves up unevenly. “Now mine does also. I think at the least this illusion could provide some amusement.”  
  
“Why in the name of all that’s- I’m- Spock, what are ya doing?” Leonard sputtered the words, his brain still trying desperately to overcome the confusion that his proximity had caused.  
  
“I apologise if I have overstepped.” Spock said, pausing and beginning to look concerned. He blushed a little, and damn it all if that sight wasn’t painfully endearing.

“No, it’s…I just really wasn’t expecting you to do that. I, uh…was pretty much just gunning for you not finding me pathetic, really.” Leo smiled sheepishly, his brain finally catching up on processing power and figuring out how he wanted to play this. He could do embarrassed. Embarrassed, amused, and a little grateful. It was the larger chunk of how he actually felt, in any case. Damn Jim, damn him for finding someone who was just the right combination of positive intent and deviousness.

“In that case,” Spock said, gesturing out back to the party with an air of relief. “Shall we, Doctor?”  
  
“Don’t mind if I do, Spock. Don’t mind if I do.” He felt his lips growing into a full-blown grin. Just the thought of May seeing him like this was enough to make his mood lighten considerably. Joanna was already in bed, so there was no worrying about that, and he found, as he walked back to the party, felt their eyes on him, that having people whisper was that much less painful when the words they whispered were less hurtful and more, well, grudgingly impressed.

* * *

 Leo ended up sat outside, back on the patio, Spock sitting next to him. His glass of sparkling mint cordial was abandoned on the wall, next to Spock’s glass of plain water. He was grateful that Jim and Nyota had managed to find someone who would also abstain from alcohol, and the outside air purged any lingering scent of the stuff from his nose, which was only ever a good thing.

“My favourite constellation’s the Seven Sisters.” Leo said, pointing at it with one of his hands, the other pressed against the cold, slightly mossy stone of the wall to keep his balance on it.  
  
“They are merely stars, Leo. I fail to see why you should have a favourite.”  
  
“Oh, I see, are you one of those people who agreed that Pluto ain’t a planet anymore too?” Leo pinned Spock with an impressive glare, and Spock raised an eyebrow in response.

“Pluto no longer fits the relative requirements to be considered a planet. It would make no sense for it to continue to be classified as one, when it clearly fits the category of dwarf planet.”  
  
“I don’t know if we can be friends now, Spock. If I’d known ya thought Pluto is a dwarf planet…” Leo trailed off, his smile broad despite his words.

“It _is_ a dwarf planet!” Spock insisted, stubbornly.  
  
“Well now, Spock. Them’s fightin’ words.” Leo raised a hand, to Spock’s shoulder, giving it a light, playful shove. Spock remained steady as the rocks that made up the wall. “Well now, that’s just not fair, bein’ so hard to move like that.”  
  
“Ah. I see I failed to understand an unspoken cue.” Spock held on to the edge of the wall, leaning back and tipping his head so he could watch the lamp-lit garden behind them. Leo watched the lines of his throat, and felt a warm, bubbling feeling rising up in him. The feeling gave him the courage to reach over and wedge his arm behind Spock’s back, pulling him upright, and Spock let himself lean against Leo’s shoulder as he returned to an upright position. Their bodies pressed against each other, lightly, and Leo felt each drop of contact like a drug. He hadn’t felt like this for years, not giddy, or that tingling in his fingertips. It was like having his first crush all over again.

Spock’s dark brown eyes made contact with Leo’s own, briefly, and then skittered away, mapping his features, lingering on his lips and collarbone, and the hickey he had left earlier. Spock turned a little towards Leo, so their foreheads were almost touching. Leo could practically sense the warmth from the other man’s body, and he found himself leaning in on instinct, as if being dragged closer by an unseen force. Spock closed the distance between them, and suddenly his lips were on Leo’s, and nothing else mattered.

The world, the distant sounds of merriment inside, everything fell away as Leo let himself drown in the sensations. He could taste mint from the sip of cordial Spock had stolen earlier, feel how Spock’s careful hands cupped his jawbone. The kiss was light, chaste, and a far cry from the wild intent of before. Somehow, it broke past all Leo’s barriers all the same. Spock pulled away, his dark eyes reflecting the light around them.

“Is this acceptable, Leo?” He sounded tentative, and Leo couldn’t help but grin as he raised his hand to keep Spock’s against his cheek.

“It’s a little more than just acceptable, darlin’.” He laughed, the feeling bubbling up in his chest. He hadn’t realised he was still capable of such bright, light, frankly joyful feelings. “Would you find it ‘acceptable’ if I were to ask you for coffee, or something? Next week maybe? Whenever you’re free, really. I don’t exactly know what your schedule is, or what use you could have for someone like me, but I ain’t complaining!”

“I would go so far as to intimate that this would be…most satisfactory.” Spock smiled, the expression softening his features. Leo’s heart clenched with a familiar fondness, despite barely knowing the man. “As for your low opinion of yourself…I believe the saying is that perhaps you should ‘practise what you preach’, Doctor.”

Spock’s smile had morphed into a mischievous one, and abruptly Leo realised why Jim and Spock were such good friends. He blinked in realisation, and then grinned again, an idea forming.

“So, Spock…” He looked up at him through his lashes, gratified to feel Spock’s hand twitch at his coy expression. “I was thinking. Y’know Jim and Nyota almost certainly wanted this to happen, right?”  
  
“Indeed. For once, I cannot hold it against them.” Spock admitted.

“Well, me neither, but don’t you think it would be nice to hold it over ‘em for a bit?” Leo watched Spock frown slightly, and then his expression cleared, that glint of amusement returning. He felt inexplicably proud to have put it there.

“Indeed. They need not know we intend to get coffee.”

“Damn right. The next time we’re due to meet up for an event is in a couple weeks.”  
  
“I do believe plus-ones were requested.”  
  
“Y’know, Spock, I do believe you’re right about that.”  
  
“I believe you are thinking much the same as myself?”  
  
“If you’re thinkin’ we pretend we ain’t datin’, and both RSVP with a plus-one, then rock up with each other to surprise the hell outta them all, then absolutely.” Leo grinned, exhilarated by the easy way they bounced off each other.

“Quite.”

They sat, turned towards each other, luxuriating in their plan and each other’s presence.

“Damn!” Leo extricated himself from Spock’s hold, stepping away. “We gotta try and not look all into each other!” He explained, taking Spock’s hand and squeezing it gently.  
  
“While I am reluctant to agree, you are correct.” Spock acknowledged. “You have my number, yes?”  
  
“Sure do.” Leo confirmed.  
  
“Then I suggest we part ways, such that our deception will not be discovered before it has begun.” Spock stepped forward anyway, closing the distance between them until Leo could feel the warmth of his skin.

“Yeah.” Leo couldn’t help how faint and breathy his words sounded. Spock’s face was tilted towards his, and he decided not to resist the impulse to lean in again. The kiss was just as good as the first, sending sparks of pleasure through his entire body. Spock’s hands gripped his waist, and he let himself be tugged closer, revelling in the way Spock could move him so easily. Spock’s tongue flicked over his lips, and Leo moaned, clutching at Spock’s shoulders. They pulled away. “Damn, Spock. If you keep that up, I ain’t gonna be able to keep this quiet.”  
  
“Then I shall cease.” Spock stepped away, and Leo bit his lip to keep from whining at the loss. “I shall depart. I have been designated to drive Nyota home, in any case.”  
  
“I’ve gotta drive Jim back.” Leo stepped back to keep distance between them. It didn’t hurt to make it physically impossible to fall back into kissing without doing so consciously. Not that Spock was doing a number on his self-control. He coughed. “I’ll see you soon, then, I guess.”

“Most certainly.” Spock was suddenly pressed close, and this kiss, _this_ was sharp and aggressive and filled with the passionate need of someone who just might leave him covered in hickeys. Leo’s knees almost buckled as teeth lightly scraped over his lower lip, and then Spock was gone, retreating into the crowds inside. 

“Damn.” Leo would never admit to how wrecked that one word sounded, or how long he spent staring dazedly after Spock.

Their coffee date couldn’t come soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there y'all! I hope this is enjoyable. It's been lurking in my drafts for ages, and I wasn't happy with it at all. But I've hashed out an ending I'm sort of content with, so hopefully it's okay!
> 
> As ever, comments and kudos feed my dark soul!!! <333


End file.
